Forged Destiny
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Full Summary is inside first page, read and tell if you like to continue to see more.
1. A Word from Yours Truly

**A Mummies Alive x Gargoyles Crossover**

**Forged Destiny**

**Blue Kitsune:** Ok there's a few things you will have to know before you start to read. This is my first crossover that I done in some time that happens to be of my two favorite shows and wanting to see what it be like to see how they entwine around one another.

**Number One:** the setting is set around the year 1997 for both to be working around each other, however it will be a little different as I made the story for the timeline with the Gargoyles happen earlier beforehand, which means Elisa and Goliath meet, they bust crime together, travel around the world during the Avalon thing and they are together and have a family, etc.

Some people know about the gargoyles existence but mums the word around that place and others think they don't exist yet there's mix reactions about their kind and others.

**Number Two:** the whole 'Hunter reveal Gargoyles exist and Quarrymen' are not in existance but the Hunters will try and hunt the gargoyles but they fight back because they will not let anyone try to harm their home or love ones (Especially for Elisa as she's Goliath mate and their children).

Also if you find it strange when I do that their kids have a special power to shift from human-gargoyle and vice versa whether without sun set or not, remember the Mirror episode where Elisa was turn into one? Well pretend that instead of changing Elisa back to normal, she was given the ability to transform herself as she wants to protect her friends and also her lover, course she keeps it well hidden and only lets it out when she's super piss and the bad guys only see her eyes glowing white and also growing real sharp nails and having strong strength like her clan.

So on a note that's what I'm letting you guys know in case you are confuse or need to ask just PM me or leave a note to find out and I'll get back to you. Also any who are interest in helping co-write with me on this, I welcome as I don't mind having someone giving me a hand and with the characters I'm involving, especially of my own creations, I like to see how people would like it. Plus between you and me, grammar is so not my strong point fyi.

Also there will be some episodes that might have some interlinks to it but then a few changes to help the story underway.

I have a certain pairing(s) in mind so if you don't like whose with who then you don't have to read if you don't want to. They're oc with official characters and some might think it weird to have them going with a mummy or something but then this has a gargoyle/human action so this is relevant and magic and science are big in this story.

Summary: _It takes one meeting for him to meet her before realize their paths were soon to cross and finding them down the road towards a destiny not even he had foreseen._ Rath had not expected his night to be anymore eventful than what he was used to. This will take place between somewhere after the Gift of Geb when Scarab is taken to the other side for the moment so the mummies take time to cool off.


	2. Chapter 01 - Meet Rath, The Mummy

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune does not own Gargoyles or Mummies alive but the idea for it is all mine. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One – Meet Rath…The Mummy**

_They say fate worked in mysterious ways in one's life. Sometimes the path being not so clear and others foretold in a way that no one expects it to be. Though for one individual, it was definitely not what he had in mind or ever assume would concur in his lifetime. _

_The mere idea that he would come to encounter a chance meeting with a complete stranger who he had no absolute certainty, yet felt compelled and drawn in by her and the same for her in the process._

_Before long, their paths were soon to cross many times then after and what they experienced through it all but coming not to regret it though some hardship did appear yet learning to overcome it together. But let's not get too head of ourselves and let's start where it all happen._

_It takes place sometime in the later evening as the sun has set and night has fallen over the city called San Francisco and this is where their story begins…_

* * *

Rath knew he was not having a very good time for himself, not even the slightest bit. He didn't see why he should, even if this place was supposed to be the hottest club in all of San Francisco. The perfect spot where one could _let loose_ and be among people who were able to 'shake their thing' on the dance floor and have fun.

Well he was not having fun that's for sure. Rath was very much ticked and wishing that he could throttle the one who put him up to it and knowing he had a few choice things to say if she were here. Yet unfortunately for him, she wasn't and could not incur his wrath so had to make due with just cursing the mummy inside his head.

_Damn Nefertina and her interest in this-this dancing!_ Just why did he have to let her go and drag him out to this place! He was wondering on how he got involved in his current situation and what he had done to deserve it. Although some might have probably named a few off the top of the list though Rath wasn't one to go asking for their insight anyway in the first place.

Still it didn't change the fact that he was stuck here and not in his lab doing research or something otherwise on his own. Why had he let that one woman in their group convince him into doing this?

'_Lighten up,' she says, 'go out and have some fun,' she says…_of all the trifle things she had him doing instead of leaving him alone for this evening.

Rath sighed as he pondered this for perhaps the thirty-fifth, now thirty-sixth time as to ask why of all people did he have to go and join her at this '_clubbing'_ expedition. Why him when she could have asked either Armon or even Jakal to accompany her and left him back at the Sphinx to do his own thing?

Yet as he thought about it, figuring that in the event she did invite Armon and he'd not be as concern where he was about it. He'd consent to almost about anything as the word 'no' was not in his vocabulary. He had no doubt that the Ram Guardian would go with Nefertina but only if they stopped at a 'Mr. Beefy Burger' first off.

He could easily imagine them being out all night with Armon stuffing his face with those highly cholesterol garbage that they called 'fast food' in this modern era. That would probably put a damper to Nefertina's plans in the long run so Armon would be a definite _no_.

It still amazed and disturbed him that even after they had been dead for nearly three thousand years that the warrior could eat so much. Armon's stomach was like a never-ending bottomless pit that just seemed to engulf the food right down his gullet and the mummy would never feel full at all. He tried hard not to think too much on that as sometimes it had him feel less interested in eating food for some time, especially with the meals he tend to come up with.

Then there was Jakal, the leader of their small pack and charged with keeping them well under control at times though had his hands full with the charioteer at times. It was quite obvious that Nefertina had a thing for the almighty Hunter. Something the young prince would refer to as a 'crush' though not understand the implication as to why she'd' want to crush him but knew when she looked to Jakal yet never letting him know her feelings towards him.

He can think of two reasons why she would hide them from the likes of their leader: one being that Jakal was a former married man, ah um-well mummy and technically consider himself as such still. The second being that Nefertina was as much stubborn and would never go and admit it out for that matter; it was not in her very nature to do so. She'd simply put it off by doing something to distract herself like driving the Hot-Ra or going to places like this.

Not to mention that Jakal didn't seem like he'd be interested in following up with this kind of activity of hers at all. He'd be too busy to preparing some training exercises for their young ward or making plans for later encounters the next time they saw Scarab or whatever Egyptian God or Spirit that comes through the Western Gate when they do.

Yet even he had not fail to see how the Hunter would look to the young Charioteer. Jakal who would show great concern for Nefertina's welfare that was so different than what he would do with either Armon or himself. But then again, they had all thought he was a man like them before Presley told them that 'he' was a 'she' and the 'Nefer' they knew was actually a girl all this time.

Though they were both clearly denying it, he was able to detect the hidden emotions coming off them when it was obvious to see if one observed them as well as he himself had over time and knew that they did.

Rath sighed once more before grabbing the glass in his hand and taking a small sip of the ice water he ordered. He did not trust whatever beverages the barkeeper had in stock that wasn't what he was used to way back then.

It was still astonishing and yet somehow a little frightening to think how so much had changed since they had passed on and waiting until their prince was reborn. Sometime he longed for those times, when it seemed so simpler in Egypt, attending to his normal duties as a tutor and guardian to his highness's only son. Not a day goes by where he wished that things had been different and if only they had gotten to the prince much sooner before Scarab had…

But it was inevitable he thought to himself, knowing it did no good to look back on what occurred when it already did and couldn't do anything about it. There was an old saying he was very familiar and probably be something Jakal might use in one of his hunter proverbs to the young Prince. '_If wishes were fishes we'd all cast nets in the river Nile._'

But it still didn't change how difficult it was to let go of what had been done though they were willing to get use to this new world. Ever since they had awoken to this strange new era, out of everyone Nefertina had taken to enjoying what is called the nightlife and hitting the town to explore all that was around them.

Not that any had mind really with the exception it was missing something and took some adjusting to it. This time being so different from theirs three millennium ago and the prince's spirit reborn as Presley Carnovan, not as Rapses, the son of their late pharaoh. Yes it was not an easy task to do but what did one expect for one who needed their much-needed protection and proper guidance to make sure their prince was safe from harm.

Now after they finished handling the latest attempt of Scarab's where he tried to use the Earth spirit, Geb and was now inside the Western Gate for the time being. He knew that Scarab would return very soon as it couldn't hold such a powerful being forever and would try again to capture the young pharaoh's soul for his own greedy desire of immortality.

But they thwart his plans and the young prince was safe once again. Then after they dropped Presley off at his domain, the mummies returned to the Sphinx in relative peace for the given time. Everyone else was doing their own thing. Armon had gone to make himself a snack (snack more like an overwhelming abundance of food sitting on one's plate for the likes of him) while seeing what was on the sacred box.

Jakal was doing some light training methods while he had gone to his lab to catch up on some spell he had been researching on and hoped would be left well enough alone.

Things had seem all right up until that moment when Nefertina came strolling into his lab with this harebrained idea of hers to go out and part-tee. He had not been sure why she came barging in to announce that until she said he was coming with her tonight. Immediately he was caught off guard after he heard her say this and had poured the unstable solution into the beaker where it start bubbling and fizzling and then came the boom.

Though it was a very small explosion and thankfully the chemicals he was using didn't do any real damage to his work and research, yet having it blown up in one's face and left it all covered in some purplish goop did not simmer the Scribe's irritated attitude. He grabbed a rag from the table and went to wipe the gunk off of him before turning with an annoyed scowl to the snickering charioteer beside him. Even though she was having a hard time trying not to but as she looked at his still slightly purple visage and even with the frown it didn't keep her from chuckling.

Rath went to go use the bathroom to try and wash it off. It took him nearly five minutes of scrubbing his face before the stuff came off and another ten as he had to remove the bandages on his chest when he took notice of the stain that was there and had to go replacing them. He came out later muttering under his breath after he had finished tying the binding around his neck before returning to Nefertina with one thing in mind.

He wanted an explanation out of her wondering for what reason did she believe he would like to accompany her on this excursion before he'd tell her no and go back to his experimenting in peace while she'd be off on her merry way. He barely paid much attention to what she was saying even as he was busy restacking his notes and trying to remember which one was the first page as now everything was lying scattered and needed to know where to start off from.

She said something about that it wasn't right for him to being all cooped up all day in this room, that he should be getting out of the stuffy lab and enjoying the moment, living it out and cutting a rug on the dance floor, whatever that means. Oh the ways of youth and their strange needs to go and slicing one's carpet while there would be other patrons at this club and so many feet in the way of cutting it.

Of course his immediate response to it was simple though did not say it in the nicest of words per say when he rejected her offer and was ignoring her when she refuses to leave and wouldn't go unless he changes his mind about it even as he tried to tune her out but was of no avail as she kept talking to him nonstop about the 'fun' it will be and whatnot.

Fun, he snorted, her idea of a good time was driving the Hot-Ra at such speed and using it to almost ram into anything that moves, well mostly shabti and sometimes Scarab but that was not the point. The point was he rather stayed in and not be heading to some club where it was sure to be loud and packed with people and stuck there listening to such ruckus.

Eventually that when Jakal came in, after he heard the sudden 'boom' and coming to check if everything was all right. He saw Nefertina was still talking his ear off while Rath was hunch down and trying to avoid the situation even when he was close to loosing his cool and blowing a fuse.

"What's going on in here?" He had asked and before Rath could tell him, Nefertina explained that she wanted to go out tonight and Jakal had told her she could but only if she had someone with her if she was to go anywhere that evening.

So that's why, Rath thought as he was now looking to the cause of it. He saw Jakal sigh as he turned to him and asked to talk to him for a moment. He had a feeling what he was about to say was not something he was going to very well enjoy and was right on the mark.

Somehow Jakal managed to convince him to go with Nefertina, though it was more of an order than a simple request at least to him of all people. Not that the leader didn't trust Armon but felt the scribe was more capable and up to the task of keeping the young woman in line.

_Though that was easier said that done if you consider trying to tame a wild stallion who loves to roam freely without restraints, or in this case, Nefertina who just loved to go chasing the next big thing and taking it on the wild side of town. _

Jakal figured, out of the three, Rath was the most suitable to take charge when he wasn't around to keep an eye on everyone else at the same time. Though he should have thought it to be a compliment he felt he was more entitled to the term 'sitter' as that WAS how he felt when left to care for someone other than their prince. The charioteer could be a handful at times and was as rambunctious as any youngster especially in this era such as now.

She did have a tendency to be a little too carried away and that Jakal knew he could be counted on to keep them from stirring too much trouble.

Either that or keep the menfolk at bay and out of everyone he could see to making sure nothing happened to their charioteer. Seeing he had no other choice, though had a feeling it would come back to bite him later on the tut, he agreed and accepted it. Nefertina who was listening in and was happy to see he was now coming with her. She was so excited, telling him all the fun it will be going to this club that was said to be the top five in all of San Francisco.

Though he didn't want to listen to her prattle on about it, he said that he would go but then he'll simply meet her there, which seemed to work just fine as she gave him the name of the club and address it was on. It hadn't been hard to find when he left the Sphinx and got in around seven that evening and was waiting for her there by the time more people started showing up and the club was getting packed fast.

He kept trying to tell himself that she'd show, she have her fun and then they could leave. Yet there was one tiny little miscalculation on that which he had failed to see until now._ Where the Ammut was Nefertina?!_

It had almost been two hours since he got in and glancing towards the door but not seeing her coming in at all. So where in the name of the holy spirits was she?! She had said she'd be here soon but how soon was it when he was starting to think she wasn't going to even show up. He tried to suppress his irritation thinking how much time was wasted sitting here for one who had insisted to come only wasn't even here at all.

_Why had I let them talk me into this?_ Again he wished that he had just stayed in the Sphinx where it would have been nice and quiet and not give him a headache from watching the lights flickering on and off in different multicolor spectrum beams around the room.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his finger in between his brow, trying to stop the throbbing pain he could feel, knowing he was about to get a migraine soon enough if it didn't go away.

He should have brought something with him, like cotton or beeswax to plug up his ears with so he didn't have to go and deal with listening to this very loud disturbing noise they called music or hearing that annoying chitter-chatter from those girls who were making idiotic conversation and trying to speak over the loudspeakers in the room. Unfortunately he was forced to hear their voices near him.

He was missing the quiet sanctity that his lab gave him and wished he could simply shut them all out and forget he was here but somewhere, anywhere else at that given moment. Heck even the Western Gate would be a most welcome relief than to stay in this place any longer.

_If Nefertina doesn't show up within the next five minutes, I'm leaving. Consequences be damned._ He decided he didn't care what Nefertina would do once she found he wasn't there. Not like he care any what she'd think as he'd be already back at the Sphinx and probably resting in his sarcophagus, trying to forget this hell of a nightmare he was put through thanks to her.

He will never, ever go clubbing with her again. The next time Jakal tries to have him do something for him, he can forget it! No way he's going to be doing him any favors after what he made him do.

He lifted his head and taking one more look and hoping that he'd find his missing female comrade was somewhere in the crowd. That is if she might have came in while he had been momentarily lost in his own thought. But so far saw not even a silver hair of that infuriating charioteer. He turned his gaze away from the floor and towards the other side of the room and that was when he saw her.

Not Nefertina but someone who had otherwise simply caught his attention as she was sitting by the bar and he could see her from where he was at a perfect distance.

She was swirling the content around inside her glass before taking a small sip and then setting it down on the counter. She was staring over at the crowd, looking to each and every person that was dancing out there and moving to the rhythm.

She must be here waiting for someone and judging from the set scowl on her face, they were running late. _Well it looks like you and I are in the same boat then and not really having a swell time even if everyone else seems to be_.

Seemed he had misery joining his company after all, seeing how they were both force to wait it out until one of them showed up though. Even though he had no real clue who she was, he found he could not take his eyes away from her. He noticed he wasn't the only one who was openly staring as she caught the eyes of some of the men that were over there and around that bar.

Well it would be obvious they would, seeing she was a very attractive woman and apparently without a male companion at the moment.

She had a very lithe figure and judging from the well toned muscles in her bicep and upper body, she worked out to keep it well in shape and seeing how her clothes cling to the fine contours of her body, not so revealing yet left enough desire to those that wanted to see underneath them. Her attire, though modest yet dressed very sensually and giving that allure she wanted to have a good time with someone though that 'someone' wasn't here and she was not pleased by this turn out.

She had a halter-top that left her shoulders bare and stopped short above her rib and left her midriff bare. Those long supple looking legs encased in black leather and ending where the straps to her knee high boots were. She had no make-up other than the gloss she had on her lips to make it shimmer and look fuller.

The small silver hoops swung slightly as she turn her head and when the head beams shine down on those two diamonds and making them twinkling like starlight on each lobe. Her hair was in a loose bun with two long sticks that secured it in place and had some strands hanging out and around her oval-shaped face while she blew a dark-bluish lock from her almond-shaped eyes and pushing it behind her ear with a slow ease that looked fluid and sensual at the same time.

They would have to be blind not to take notice of her, seeing what a stunning beauty she was and with no other man beside her, she was left open to them to try to grab her attention. But Rath thought that there was more to this young lady than what she seemed as he had been staring at her for the last few minutes and felt something was off. He couldn't be quite sure but this woman here was definitely different than the rest and he wished he knew what that was.

If he were asked to carefully sum it up in just a few words, he would already have three since the moment he first saw her: Deadly, Elegant, and Beautiful. The reason behind them was simple as he watched her staring out at the crowd and having seen that look in another being from three thousand and fifty years ago during the reign of the Pharaoh Amenhotep.

There had been a celebratory feast in honor of his highness's son birth and there had been many gifts delivered from many countries and allies. Yet one in particular had been ship inside the gold cage and saw what was inside was a majestic panther pacing within it's confides and growling at those who looked at him. It was a gorgeous looking creature to behold, with such a fine glossy dark pelt, a perfect sleek form that enable it to move with such regal grace even when behind such cold bars.

Everyone assumed that what made the beautiful creature lethal was it's sharp teeth and claws. Yet he thought otherwise as he saw it was really the sly cunning intelligences behind those yellow orbs as he looked into them and saw the soul within the beast that looked to the crowd.

It was a born predator who hides and lurks in the shadows, waiting ever so patience while golden eyes stalk its' territory back in the lush wilderness that had been its' home. Striving to survive as it searched for food before finding an animal and following after it. Then while their guard was down, unaware of the danger that it was in, the beast strikes with quick precision and leaving no room for the prey to escape once it realizes too late that the predator was upon them.

Though coming back to the present and looking at the young woman, thinking how she reminded him of that panther yet thought whomever her quarry was, he might not put up much of a resistance against her, not when he'll have to do much groveling if he wanted to ease the beast that was sure to lash out as she probably would let him have it for being so late.

He had seen how some of the men around the bar were eying her form in appreciation and saw a few try to go over and woo her. Though their attempts to charm her with their words and offer companionship had failed. She told each and every single one of them 'no' with a shake of her head and turning away without so much a second glance as they took their leave.

This went on for a few minutes and seeing none came close than the last person who tried his luck with her. It was quite amusing and did make him feel less bored watching her dismiss her suitor but thought of something. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but something did not sit right with him.

She didn't appeared to be unusual or seem the dangerous kind though her consummation of the alcohol beverage had taken him by surprise. He had noticed that she was not even the slightest bit drunk even after swallowing its' contents down in one sitting and set the glass back on the counter. It seemed like she had a very high tolerance level for that which was rare for some women as they could barely hold their liquor well. From the number of glasses he had seen her drink, which total to about half a dozen and was strong stuff, she should on all account have been feeling the effect of it.

But her eyes remained clear and full of focus, no sign of being the least bit intoxicated by the booze going through her system right about now. He watched as she twirled the ice around in her glass with her index finger before calling the bartender and asking for another. He then saw her turn around and scouting the entire room once more.

Rath noticed how her eyes narrowed slight, seeing the intense glare they gave off as they look to the scene. The way her slim eyebrows furrow and lips pursed out, distinctly showing she would rather be anywhere but here yet why was she, which he wanted to figure out as well.

If she wasn't here to be having fun like all these people then why had she come here of all places, that was what he liked to know.

He decided for the time being that he might stay a little longer, even though Nefertina was a no show and should just simply go and leave. Yet there was one thing about Rath that no one knew and he was into solving things, solving things that caught his eyes and she happened to be it.

He now wasn't so keen to leaving as he was before, now that he had a puzzle in front of him to keep him preoccupied for the time being.

Just who was she precisely? He then indicated for the server to bring another glass and saw her passing to the bar where the young woman was.

Who knows how long until he got at least some idea as to what was behind that fine mask of hers but at least now he wasn't so bored anymore.


	3. Chapter 02 - Never Mess with A Maza

**Blue Kitsune: **Hey everyone and welcome to the second chapter of the Mummies Alive x Gargoyles crossover. I hope everyone will enjoy reading this and also like to give a shout out to Lohis who helped beta this piece and hope you guys like it. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Read and review.

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune does not own Mummies Alive or Gargoyles but OC and story are my original idea so yeah.

* * *

**Chapter 02 – Never Mess With A Maza on The Job**

Jasmine could not believe what a night this was turning out to be. She had been sitting here for nearly four hours, four _freaking _hours and still no sign of her target anywhere.

Sure she wandered around the room every now and then, moving from different spot, hoping maybe she would see him but so far nothing, zip, zilch, nada!

Finally she wounded up at the bar and after looking at her watch and seeing how much time had passed in between and the guy was still a no show.

_Dammit all, where is he?! _She growled silently to herself. She didn't like to be kept waiting though she had something far worst dealing with at that moment. The last half hour consisted of her being hit on by nearly every single guy who thought they could go flirt with her before she told them to buzz off.

Why couldn't they simply get a clue and see she wasn't at all interest. She had no time to be fretting with anyone while on the clock as that wasn't possible for her. One being that it was never a good idea while working on a case to have some guy who thinks he stands a chance with her.

_Not even the slightest, 'cause let's face it: you wouldn't be able to handle the likes of me even if you try. Just where is this Minos anyways?! _She bit back the snarl that wanted to escape her throat but instead drown it by taking the scotch and guzzling it down, hoping it would quiet the beast down inside even as she was sharing the same mutual feeling of wanting to roar out loud.

Well this was turning out to be a complete waste of her time. That's what she was thinking every time she picked up her glass and downed one shot after the other. She tilted back her head and gulped down the remains of her drink, feeling the ice clink against her teeth before setting it back down on the counter and indicating for one more.

She was really not in a good mood and took every ounce of willpower not to smash the glass down in frustration. Even though the damage was done slightly as she took in the indentation done on the counter she had unintentionally created.

_Great just terrific, hope no one wonders and starts asking questions about it. _Sure some might notice though most likely thought nothing of it since they were here to get booze, not to stare at the markings on the wooden surface. To them it might seem like it was no big deal, for Jasmine though it was just another reminder that she had to be more careful since the last thing she wanted was to bring unwanted attention onto herself.

Especially when she was trying to keep a low profile for herself amongst these mortals. _Damn it, this is the last hot spot on the list and I swear he better be here or I'll be really mad._

Jasmine was trying to keep herself calm, knowing all her focus was on keeping her body from shifting into the other form. It wasn't so easy for her to do especially with what she had been dealing with while she was here and every fiber in her body was itching to change right at this moment. She had to remain calm and keep the spell up, just for a while longer she thought to herself, just until he arrives.

But for her, it was a frustrating challenge as being hit on by every heavy hormonal male that was within a five feet radius where she was and trying to keep the beast back before it decides to rear its head out. It was understandable why these people would look to her and try to catch her attention. She had seen the glances thrown her way, eyes full of wanton lust and desires, probably imagining what she looked like without these clothes on.

She tried not to laugh when they came to chat her up, knowing they wanted to do one thing and she was not at liberty to do so with such present company at the time. Sure they look at her now, a beautiful young woman looking for a good time, no doubt about it there as that was how she let them believe.

But they have no idea of what she was really underneath this guise of hers, no one knowing the real Jasmine Maza and most likely wasn't going to. Not in this very lifetime at least. They had no real idea to who or what she really was and she wasn't going to reveal any of this to anyone here.

No, if they saw her as she truly was right after the sun went down, well they might think twice before looking at her and most likely freak out which would be the obvious reaction to some who see a person shifting into something beyond their expectation.

_Hmph, yeah, and the likely fact they'll probably think I am some kind of bat demon from Hell but that wouldn't even come close to the truth. _But at least it wasn't something bad, not like she was turning into some werewolf as she heard that it sucked, especially on every full moon and dealing with the fleas, the carving for raw meat and running naked. In her form, she still attained clothing, had wings to fly through the sky and still –kinda- had a humanoid appearance with the exception of the sharp claws and glowing eyes. If anyone had asked, she'd say she got the better deal to it than most shape shifters she knew.

Jasmine mentally sighed while placing her thumb and forefinger to her temple and rubbing it tenderly in small circles. She was trying to suppress the groan as the loud music drumming loudly in her overly sensitive ears and making her head hurt with the noise it made. Though she was keeping to staying 'human', her other senses were awake and on high alert, just in case he comes and would know when she does find him though the noise was making her head hurt and she wanted to shut it all right now.

_By Oberon's blue balls, I can't believe I have to go put up with this. I could've simply gone gliding around downtown but no I just had to go and look around this area because Willy says this is where Minos hangs out. If he weren't my informer, I'd really let him have it._

She thought how tedious this was for her, staying longer in this body for more than necessary when she could have gone patrolling the sky instead of here amongst these people. These fragile beings who were completely unaware of the real _her _just as they were ignorant that such magical entities exist in today's modern generation but remained oblivious to them.

She wasn't like the rest and was completely different from everyone here. Well almost since she was actually half human on her mother's side while her father happened to be of another kind. A kind that were known as gargoyle, based on myths and legends and many still roaming about to this day and age in many parts of the known region across the globe and then some.

Though not many were currently aware of their existences back home but that did stop the rumors from circulating in New York. There had been reported sightings and even some blurry photos that were printed in the papers. Of course the locals assumed they were merely stories the media made up to gain more readers and took no second glance at it and got on with their normal life.

_Better that they think it's the fabrication of the tabloids than believe it's the real deal and start a worldwide manhunt._ She shuddered to think how scary the whole pandemonium would be if that happened. She personally preferred the public to remain oblivious to the truth, as she didn't think they would be willing to accept them even if the clan had hopes for it. But she was realistic and even if her family has proven to be well _efficient _in protecting and providing service to helping the people of Manhattan, she knew some would not believe they weren't there to harm them. Fear was an irrelevant thing to those who see something that they never dreamed possible and not to mention outward appearance was most likely to get them to be frightened about.

For them, they would only see monstrous beings with razor sharp claws and fangs and large leathery wings.

It was hardly a wonder why half the people in New York hadn't gone searching for her brethren but it was thanks to the effort of her mother, her uncle Bluestone and her godparents, the Xanatos that kept their family safe and out of harm's way.

Though their parents hadn't expected to find out that they could have children and the surprise they were in for when they came to this world. She and Bella could have easily pulled it off being human, though given enough time and practice till they got it down to keep their forms hidden after sunset but it was hard to forget that she was not completely human.

But that wasn't the only thing that they noticed as being a unique blend of two different breeds. On the day they were born, their uncle Puck had immediately sensed the strong magic surging within their tiny beings and took it up to Oberon and did a test to see for himself and the results were shocking to everyone that learned what it was when he announced it to those who were gathered around the two small infants.

Apparently they found that on Elisa's ancestral side, they were descendents and kin to the almighty Fae ruler though the magic not coming to light until their generation and the magic was awaken thanks to the gargoyle's gene bringing it to surface and sparking it within their very being.

So, not only was she half mortal, half garg but seem to have a little Fae's blood thrown in the genetic pool to spice things up a bit. Talk about one crazy family tree for her side yet she didn't really mind it as she figured it was the way the die was cast for almost everyone.

_You roll and see what is thrown your way, whether you get lucky and hit it big or you come up with nothing._

It was the way life worked, no other explanation need to be said. Sure she had a lot to deal with growing up but that was ok, she had her family to back her and taught her how to be strong and resilient and always never feeling opposed by how others would feel about her. She saw things as being set on two different sides of the same coin, the world was always full of many strange wonders and yet few had ever caught a glimpse of what was beyond that veil.

All this thinking was making her thirsty. She nodded her head to the bartender and saw him take her glass and went to get her another refill. Usually she didn't like to drink as she was not one to indulge but only on such rare occasions when it called for it. But after some time since she got here and feeling she needed something if she was planning to stick around here much longer and also keep her from standing out like a sore thumb.

_I mean who goes to a bar night club and doesn't really go and have a couple drinks if they're not out partying and mingling. _She may be working on the clock but she knew she had to at least appear like she was here to have a good time and play her role accordingly.

Though she had nothing to partake in but water for the first two hours, before finally deciding on asking for a scotch on the rocks. It was not too strong a drink as the liquor went down her throat and gave a short burn as it went in. She didn't keep count how many she had had but barely felt a buzz since her metabolism was so much stronger than a normal human's and would have to take about an entire keg, maybe even two, to make her feel intoxicated or put her off her game.

_One of the benefits of having strong magic in your blood, it cleanses out all toxins and purifies it so that it doesn't do any harm to you._

She turned her gaze towards the dance floor, looking around once more and seeing people moving to the rhythm, their bodies sashaying to the ongoing beat. Guys were practically drooling over the girls in their miniskirts and short tops. There were even some that looked like they were still in high school but probably got in with using a fake license or bribe their way in or something.

Whatever, not that she was really interested in this, she was not here to make notes on these but couldn't help as she gazed out at the crowd before her. She looked to the right and saw a man in what was his late thirties and didn't like how he was eying a bunch of teenage girls dancing to the music.

She did not like the way that man was looking at those kids, not one bit. She saw the man lick his lips in a disturbing manner and knew what he must be thinking and it wasn't anywhere PG or lower. She felt bile rise as well as anger seeing how those girls weren't even close to being eighteen or legal.

Ugh men these days, doesn't he realize that just so wrong and was very much against the law for many reasons, well let's see if she can't change that. She turned her attention to him, waiting for him to turn around and when the man saw her looking straight at him, her eyes staring directly into his.

What seemed like a forever yet was only a few minutes for her as she used her 'gift' to look at him directly and then have him feel a bit of her aura, making him know she wasn't what she appeared and also giving him a scare of a lifetime as well. It wasn't long before he suddenly got up and hurried out of there, without so much as a glance back at the teens who he had been eying at all night.

_Yeah that's right and don't ever let me catch you within my sight again. _Jasmine thought as he looked ready to piss his pants when he jumped out of his seat and was running like the devil was on his tail. She would have to thank Puck for teaching her that little mind trick since it did come in handy on most occasions. She turned her attention once more to the floor and turning her focus back to the task she was here to do.

She could hear people chattering in the background, mostly boring stuff but still picking up bits and pieces of conversation and seeing them chugging down their drinks as well as trying to flirt up with anyone that caught their sight and then see one or two of these people leave the place with their quarry leaning against them and having a look that said they were going to get laid tonight.

Yeah and wake up with a hangover and with bad breath too might she add. Again that was not something she really wanted to think about but with the music going on loud and having nothing to do but watch their interaction while being a part of the background.

She hadn't come here to party or to find someone to have a little tussle under the sheet, though she was definitely on the prowl to find a person all right yet it would seem he wasn't here at all.

Damn and this was the fifth place she had gone to and like the others was a dead end as well. By Avalon and it was also the last likely place he might've turned up. _Just my luck that he doesn't go out tonight and Willy gave me his word that he'd hang out around these parts._

Yet one thing she did find common was a lot of men staring over at her, especially since she walked into the club and trying to blend in, wearing a sexy outfit and keeping a low profile so that her prey didn't know she was here.

Pretending she was another party girl that just was looking for a good time, well too bad that it seem he wasn't here and had wasted it when she should have tried elsewhere. Maybe she should call it a night and then start off fresh tom—

"Why hello there beautiful." Jasmine heard but didn't turn her head even as that person went to slide on the seat next to her. Great, just what she needed, couldn't they see she wasn't interested?

This had to been the twelfth guy tonight who thought she would swoon after using some corny pick up line to try and get her to fall under. She lost count on how many they did use but she didn't care really. Boy was he going to need something better if he's trying to get her attention.

She waited to see what he would come up with when he said another line, that was even lamer than the last ones and probably been overused before.

"I couldn't help but notice you sitting here by yourself. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be left all alone. You know it's more fun if you had some company and frankly I don't mind hanging with such a gorgeous lady like you all night and I do mean _all night_."

He said that like it was suppose to turn her on but instead had the exact opposite. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes when she heard that one. By Oberon, did he really think that would work on her, where did he even come up with this material? She knew he was also giving her that look like she was a piece of meat as he let his eyes look up and down her form, probably trying to undress her and see what she looked like without clothes on.

_Ugh what is up with these guys and trying to look down my shirt, it's bad enough that Heather had to insist that I wear this. _She wasn't in the mood at being hit on all night, in fact she would rather if no other males would go for her but sometimes as they say a wish in one hand and, well, she didn't need to think further on that now.

A part of her wanted to tell him to buzz off while the other half wanted to go and scare him off. The inside of her palm was itching as slight magic pulse coursed through her fingers and nails elongated slightly and she could see the lavender tint coloring her hand though put a stop to it before anyone saw what was happening.

She had to keep it together, telling herself it would do her no good to just change here, with too many observers around. She drew her focus back and her hand returning to the original olive complexion. There that's better but for how long could she keep this up, not that she would let that happen, her body was tingling, aching for her to change and what she wouldn't give to do just that. But still she couldn't, not if there was a slight off chance Minos might come by and she had to get to him.

But first she had to get rid of Bozo over here and hoping he got it when she ignored him and showing she wasn't in the mood for talking or interacting with the likes of him.

Most of the guys got it after she gave them the cold shoulder and brushed them off like they were lint on her. Sure, she might come off as frigid but she was here on a job and not in the mood for anyone's company tonight other than hers and her target. But why did it seem like they come onto her when she wasn't interested in hooking up with anyone here?

Probably because they thought they could or maybe it was the way she was dressed. She thought it was more the latter and knew she shouldn't have let Heather talk her into wearing these clothes.

Her cousin convinced her to, saying if she was going to come to a place like this, she had to look the part. That and the fact Minos was sure not to take notice even if she kept getting guys like him to come onto her. She knew she should have gone with her other plan and just gone patrolling instead of trying these places where something like this kept happening to her.

She couldn't really stand these guys, the guys thinking they were like god's gift to women and tended to hang out at these places to pick up girls. Yet the only reason she was even here was that her sources had told her that Minos tended to fret at these joints and was sometimes seen hanging around here from time to time. That and a few other places she had already stopped by within the last few hours earlier today. But after searching the entire crowd and seeing no sign of her target anywhere and waiting with no show whatsoever. It looked like this had turned to be a total dud just like all the others had.

Then it must mean he must be somewhere else, probably planning on doing another heist sometime soon and wouldn't be long before that happened which made her mentally groan.

For the last two weeks, there had been an abrupt mass of unexplained bank robberies happening all over town and no one being sure how they were able to pull it off. Of course they were always done in the dead of night and the alarms would go off but when the police finally arrived and what they found made no sense to them.

It was odd that the only thing stolen was the gold and not any of the bundle wads of money within the vaults. Seems unusual for a thief to go and simply take the gold but not any cash yet that wasn't the only thing out of the norm that the press or the news were aware of but thanks to her inside man, got to know what the police had found and give told on what they said in their reports.

There were obvious signs that no ordinary human could be able to break into the titanium vault without some means of explosives but that was not the case here. The door was ripped off of its' hinges, which baffled the authorities when they found the gaping hole where the door had once been and then tossed to the side like it was nothing.

No man, not unless they had Herculean strength or artificial machinery at their hand, could be able to pull off such a difficult task and thus proofed that the robberies weren't some mortal's doing. When she did get the chance to take a look around the crime scene, she was absolutely positive it had to been someone with magical capability since she could feel the leftover residue residing around the area.

Strange and unusual, this was proving that the burglar was no ordinary thief and had to be someone with magic involved. Which might explain why this had caught the council's attention on this matter. The higher ups were getting agitated by this and wanted someone to bring him in so he can be dealt with accordingly and that's why Oberon had her take the case.

Her task was very simple: she had to go and find this 'thief' before he caused more havoc and bring light into the mortal world of their existences. Her inside man told her that his name was Minos and that was all she was able to get, other than that he tended to fret around this clubs every now and then so she was hoping tonight he would show up and she could get him. Once she finds him and get him alone and subdue, she'll have his magic sealed temporarily before summoning the guards to have them take him to the council and leave it at that.

She had a feeling what would happen when she did get around to that. He'd be facing the charges and judged for his actions by the entire Fae court, with Oberon and Lady Titania being the ones who make the decision of his fate. She figured that he would be found guilty, obviously for abusing his powers and also for the near exposure of themselves to the mortals within this realm.

She had some idea what would occur and that in the most likely scenario, he'll be strip off of his powers as well as his immortality and be forced to live the rest of his days as a human like everyone else. It was a fate no immortal wanted and knew that Puck had been fortunate to have been given another chance though he was still banned from attending the Gathering ever again. At least he did keep his powers since he knew that he would need those if he was to teach his wards to learn how to properly harness their magic and Alex not being the only one gifted when they found out with her and Bella.

It came in handy even in the worst situations and proved to have saved her as well as a few others when it was deemed necessary to use, especially when sometimes it was rather a life or death situation.

Yet this was proving to be not so easy a task even as she used all her resources to tracking down and trying to figure where he was planning to strike next. She sighed and wondered what should she do now that tonight seem to be again shot down and didn't seem like he was about to show up here anytime soon.

With the exception of present company as the guy was still talking her ear off, not noticing she wasn't paying any attention to a word he said within the last fifteen minutes.

"…So like I was saying babe, maybe you and I can slip out of here and we can go back to my place for a little alone time to get better acquainted, what do you say?"

And right before he could reach out to put his hand on her shoulder, she quickly grab it before it made direct contact with her and turning around so she could look him dead in the eye while keeping her hold on his hand.

She had had enough of this and it was time to let him know he needed to get lost. She looked him straight in the eye, taking as much a deep breath to calm her nerves before saying in an even tone without letting her inner self come to surface.

"First off, my name is not 'babe', and second you did not have my permission to go and touch me: do not ever try that again or I'll break every bone within that hand of yours."

She went to validate her point and saw him wince when he felt her grip tighten. When she saw he got it she let go and watched as he rub his fingers, trying to get the feeling back into them.

"Now that we got that established, let me make one thing perfectly clear to you and will tell you this only once. I would very much appreciate if you go somewhere else on account I'm not really in the mood for hanging around with the likes of you or any other person within this room. So just do me a favor and go find someone else to bother."

She hoped that with her being blunt about it, it would finally sink inside his thick-skull and he would finally get the picture to leave her alone. There were plenty to go around and the guy could cut his losses and find someone else before the night was finished.

Yet bonehead wasn't getting it at all. "Ahh don't be that way babe, I know you've been wanting me as who can resist this much manliness." The guy then tried to show off by rippling the bulge in his biceps and for a moment thought he tried to do the same downstairs.

Jasmine felt the bile rise in her gut as well as utter disgust as she couldn't believe this moron. Was that really supposed to impress her, more like gross her out? Really, did he think that would really turn her on by showing how big he was, including his package or was he too stupid to understand when she told him to take a hike?

Maybe it was another side effect of the drugs he pumped inside himself, she thought as she could tell he looked like he did use something as there was no way a mere mortal could get those muscles that bulging even if he hit the gym every damn day for twenty-four hours straight. Creatures she knew could as did others but him, she definitely thought he got something pumped in and must've done more than to addle what's left of his brain cells.

_Self control Jazz, count to ten and keep it together now…don't let this guy get under your skin no matter how much he seems to be doing it right this very moment…_

She repeated this mantra a few times as well as counting slowly inside her head before she was able to keep her emotions at bay. If she had not she might have pulled out the little swizzle stick in her glass and shove it deep into the guy's leg.

Ok maybe not but still it would have made it clear to get him to leave her if he had the sudden urge to go to the hospital right away. And also might give half the other patrons a fright and scare some if she did that which would not do for her if she were trying to keep from being noticed.

Well that was definitely out, so what should she do? She tried to think what anyone else would've done in this situation, mostly what her family back home would have told her to do. Her mother and sisters might suggest ignoring him yet a lot of good that did since the moron wasn't getting it through his thick skull to get lost. So that was out. She then thought to what her oh-so-wise 'brothers' would have suggested and then had an idea what she knew that only her favorite trio would've done in this situation.

She slowly turned and then putting on her best acting face as she leaned over towards him, suppressing the urge to vomit as she let him ogle her as she made herself move and seeing his eyes on the opening of her breasts. She purred in the sexiest voice she could muster, especially since she rather not do it, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

She whispered huskily in his ear, "I know just what to give you, but first you got to close your eyes."

Seeing as he did as he was told and leaning forward slightly with his lips out though Jasmine made sure to keep at a very firm distance to keep from breathing in the booze on his breath but went to go through with her plan. She took the refilled drink that was set for her, muttering a small incantation under her breath until the glass started to frost over and feeling was very cold to the touch. She smiled as she then poured the ice-cold water on him. That sure got him as he immediately jumped out of his chair, nearly crashing to the floor as he was feeling the ice hit him where it counted and then giving her a look.

"Now was that cool enough for you and oh by the way, the rumor that you can use a sock to make your penis look bigger you might want to rethink on that one. I could easily tell that you had one rolled up down there because of the way it stunk like a gym locker with you sitting so close to me and frankly like I said to you before and will say once more so that we're perfectly clear, I'm not interested." _And definitely not my type_, she added silently.

* * *

Well that turn out to be quite unexpected but still an entertaining turnout, Rath thought as he saw the man try to make his attempt to woo her only to be coldly rejected. He had seen the fellow approaching her side and judging from her facial expression was not very keen on having him in her presence at all. He saw from her body language and the way she was staring at him, she was probably trying to tell him off as best as his innate intelligent could take. But even he could see the man thought she was just trying to play hard to get and he wondered how this would end as he kept his eyes over at their side.

Rath couldn't help but inwardly chuckled when he saw her pour the ice down on him and knew the fellow hadn't been expecting that. He listened to what she said and could tell everyone else had listen in as a few were chuckling and hooting as they stared at those two. The man flushed a beet red before glaring hard at her but she ignored him as she was already ordering another drink from the bartender. He then immediately storm off, cursing loudly and calling her names as he escape the bar and heading somewhere towards the back of the room.

_Well that was sure to keep the guy from showing his face around here for a while._ He then turned his attention back on her and thinking she was something else all right. Rath had watched as she handled the situation though he thought her methods were a little unorthodox but seemed to have a more promising effect. It seemed like she was capable of handling herself without needing any other assistance from anyone. He still couldn't help but want to know who she was even though she didn't seem the type who would be interested even after her little display and how she was not in the mood to be bothered again by another person. In fact most of the men seemed to realize that and decided to go look elsewhere after that little stunt she pulled.

A wise choice, he thought to himself since he had no doubt she would do more than just pour another glass of ice water down their pants if they didn't leave her alone. Yet he couldn't help but look at her from opposite ends, feeling they were standing so far and yet so near to lay eye contact on each other.

Eventually, after another twenty minutes had passed he saw her stand up and put some money on the bar before she headed towards the exit. She had to go by his table and as she did, he caught a whiff of her perfume that was coming off her.

It was not too strong and had a more appealing aroma that the distinct odor of booze and body sweat that practically surrounded them. But this scent had a more intoxicating and powerful effect on him as all he could do was close his eyes and breath it in. It was the most wonderful thing he could have ever intake and thinking such a heavenly scent was like a breath of fresh air for his dead lungs to take in.

Oh it was such an astounding scent…but as he opened his eyes, he saw three figures following behind her and one that he recognized from earlier, his eyes no longer full of lust but of another emotion that he knew could spell trouble as he and the others went out the door as well.

He knew he shouldn't get involved in such matters but thinking what those men might do if they cornered her; he couldn't live with himself. He shuddered to think about it and something told him he should do something and that's what he did as he got up and went out the same way she did.

* * *

Jasmine was really pissed that tonight had been all for naught and this had been the last place on the list. She looked to her watch seeing that it was almost close to eleven and that the target hadn't shown itself here either. This was great; again she had not gotten any closer to finding Minos and was probably going to hear it from the council when word reached them. She knew how troublesome that would be, trying to tell the Faes that she was doing everything she could but they were not one to listen as they properly reminded her it was her duty to go and bring in Minos and say she should do it soon.

Again it gave her a migraine just thinking about it and rubbed her temple in frustration. Could this night get any worse? She tried not to think as she went towards the parking area but before she could get to her bike and head on home, she found her arm being tugged back and then was thrown against the wall of an alley behind the club.

She barely felt the impact of the brick wall behind her but she did see who it was and noticed it was the idiot from before. And it looked like he brought some friends with him. _Great looks like this night just did, why did the Fates have to be so annoying?_

"Well looks like I caught ya you stupid bitch. I'm going to make you pay for what you did and then my buddies are also going to have some fun after I'm finished."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. Was that the best he could do? She gave him a passive look that said she wasn't anywhere near intimidated by him or his goons.

"Is that really supposed to frighten me, huh? Having you and your buddies corner me and telling me that you're going to get back at me for what I did? Is this the part where I beg and ask to suck your dick? Well sorry not going to happen for you or anyone in this lifetime. Why is it that you couldn't take that I told you _no _more than once but your incompatible brain wasn't able to pick up, hmm I really do want to know yet I think we already had that figured out, now didn't we?"

This was getting real old, and all she wanted to do was get home and sleep but not while these jerks were now blocking her from getting to her bike.

She turned to where his friends were and looking at them, seeing they had the same massive muscles and then to the misshapen lump nestled inside their jeans. She turned back to her captor.

"Ah I see, so you're all in the same club: the _stuff it, sock it _club. Can't seem to get that up anymore despite being all pumped up on that muscle juices you guys use. Well let me tell you a little well known fact that you probably should have learned in your health class but guessing you all skipped out on in junior high. No matter how much 'droids' you got going for you, all it does is remove a tiny bit more of your balls until you got none left down there but you still got your good old stick to rely on though it's still not the same isn't it? So instead you rely on old Mr. Sock to pass off as having a big wang but really how is that working for you?"

She knew it wasn't helping her in any way to diffuse the situation by running her mouth off but after spending the last eight hours going from every clubs and being hit on by every testosterone male within the vicinity, she was getting real tired and she had had about enough.

"Why you little, you're going to get it now ya bitch." He went to hit her, but she saw it coming and dodged the fist and let him hit the wall behind her head. She didn't waste another minute as he was crying out in pain before using her knee to drive up to what was still left despite the sock in his pants. He grunted as he bent over and Jasmine looked to the other two standing there while she kicked the crap out of their friend.

"You know I'm not really in the mood to pick a fight outside a bar. It's really not my style so we can do this one of two ways. Either you turn and hightail it out of here and don't ever let me catch you here again or you can give it your best shot even though after what I just did to your friend here, I'm sure this won't take very long."

Yet she had already figured that they wouldn't go for the former as their pride was being brought into questions and didn't look like they would dare back down from a challenge from the likes of her. She gave it to the count of ten yet seeing these guys were all brawns and no brains, it looked like it was going to be a brawl here in the alley. And she was right as she saw them lugging right as she reached ten and made to dodge one then do a kick to his side and turn to the other guy coming at her.

"You really have no idea who you're going up against but don't say I didn't warn you." She swiftly moved her body to one side while using the momentum of his speed against him and drove her elbow into his back, knocking him to the floor with an 'oomph'. They were just too easy despite all those muscles they tried to show off.

She hated when she had to go having fights with weaklings but since these guys thought they could overpower her, well it's time they learned that no one can go messing with a Maza, especially not her. She almost laughed out loud when she took her time with them, not really using her full strength and just mostly dodging and averting their blows, and letting them work themselves till they couldn't even swing at her.

God what she wouldn't give for a little challenge, they were such pansies, not worth the effort of using her full strength. Back home, she had a lot going there while she and her family went against some of the most dangerous foes from—

"Look out!" Jasmine whirled only to find out she barely managed to avoid getting cut by the knife that one of them had pulled out and decided to use in their fist fight. It was mere inches from gutting her but nicked her side and caught the edge of her jacket.

Damn and this was her favorite one as well. Her eyes began to glow white and growled out loud, "That's it, now you're asking for it!"

* * *

Rath was looking around the parking area, trying to figure where she was at when he heard noises coming down from the alley not far away. He quickly rushed over and what he saw took him by surprise though he thought he shouldn't be but still. He saw the woman deflecting her attackers, moving with the grace of a dancer as well as fiercely attacking her opponents with blows to knock them away.

Rath being the specter as he couldn't help watching but then saw one of the men getting up and pulling from his back pocket what looked like a switchblade and saw him coming towards her while she was too busy fighting one of the men not to notice him coming at her. He immediately reacted and shouted as he ran at the man, "LOOK OUT!"

He saw her dodge it thankfully but then for one second saw her eyes glowing before she growled angrily like a mad leopard at her opponents. Again he couldn't help pondering who or what she really was as there was no doubt in his mind she wasn't exactly mortal but now wasn't the time to go questioning these as she looked like she could use his help.

"That's it, now you're asking for it!" He saw her cuff the man in the side and throwing him to where the dumpster was and barely avoid the fist coming towards her if not for Rath grabbing the man's arm and twisting it behind his back.

Jasmine heard the cry of pain and turning around to see another figure joining the fray though it seemed like he was on her side as he was taking on two of the men when they decided to team up against him. He was using moves she was not familiar with but seeing how he made short work of the goons did help a lot in the long run. And she wasn't about to complain, now that she had someone on her side to help even though it was still two to three yet these clowns couldn't stand a chance against them.

It didn't take as long as she had thought before finally they managed to knock the wind out of these guys' sails and this time they stayed down for the count. Hopefully they'll be too sore to go bothering anyone else for some time and also be another given lesson from hers as to truly not to go messing with the likes of her.

"Are you all right?" Jasmine looked to the man standing behind her and that was when it happened.

Rath found himself staring deeply into her eyes, their stare linking to one another through a gaze that had been only one source of great magic long ago but had been said to been a legend, a myth passed down for generations.

A mind blowing soul gaze into each others being as they stood there in the alley, green orbs staring into a pair of light golden brown that were memorizing and compelling, sensing and feeling what the other was within, their minds linking in a connection that allowed them to sense the emotion coming off them. It was strange but neither one seemed to be fighting it, knowing if they dwell any deeper, their secrets would be forced in the open but then they were transfixed by how they seemed to draw each other in.

Rath was moving towards the young woman and she doing the same as her mouth open to ask something. Suddenly the link was broken when the sounds became deafening and torn their gaze from each other.

Rath turned when he saw the flashing of the red and blue and knew someone must've informed the authorities of all the ruckus and then as he looked back to where she was, the woman was long gone. She must've run down towards the alley to get out of here before the cops arrived. He thought that he'd better follow her example and make his escape while the three unconscious men laid where they were on the ground.

If he had looked right above his head, he might've seen Jasmine, hands gripping tightly to the steel pole and holding on with her feet hovering in the air before she upright herself and walking steadily towards the brick wall.

_Okay time to do a little wall scaling,_ she thought as she focused her magic into her fingers and waiting until her nails lengthen and were able to grab hold of the wall. Then using her talons to dig into the cement she climbed up, not having too much trouble pulling herself onto the roof just when the police made their way into the alley and round up the thugs that were regaining consciousness.

She saw everyone's eyes were on those being hauled in no one noticing as she hopped down from the other side of the building and landing gracefully like a cat on its feet and walking with causal step towards her bike, ignoring the questions and people speaking trying to figure what the commotion was about.

Let them think what they wanted to believe; personally she just wanted to get on home and outta here.

Though that was true, there was something else bothering her right when she turned the ignition on her bike and revving the engine as she was ready to move out.

Jasmine and Rath, both on their bike deep in thought while heading in two separate directions yet their minds was on one another and wondering, "Just who are you and what just happened?"


	4. Chapter 03 - Maza Detective Agency

**Blue Kitsune: **Hey everyone and welcome back to the Mummies Alive x Gargoyles crossover. Sorry about the way but I hope everyone will enjoy reading this and also like to give a shout out to Lohis who helped beta this piece and hope you guys like it. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Read and review.

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune does not own Mummies Alive or Gargoyles but OC and story are my original idea so yeah.

* * *

**Chapter 03 – Maza Detective Agency, How May We Help You?**

Rath was taking the shorter route through downtown as he rode the Jetcycle away from the club and getting to the Sphinx with no trouble along the way. He got there about an hour later and pulling in through the launch ramp the mummy headed straight for the lab, thinking what a night this turned out to be.

"I mean the last thing I would have expected was Nefertina not even showing up but I guess I'll find out soon enough when she does show her face." Yet he rather waited until much later as he didn't feel in the mood to be bother at the moment.

Right now all he wished for was to sit back and decompress before—suddenly he heard the door being thrown over and turning his head slightly to see a frustrated charioteer coming in and looking very ticked off.

"Rath where have you been?! You won't believe what happened!" Then she started ranting which Rath figured she would as she came in to gripe about tonight being so awful for her.

Well so much for that, he thought bitterly though he was also quite peeved with Nefertina since she was the one who had been late and not the other way around. If anything he should be the one asking her that exact question on where she had been all night.

"I can only very well imagine what an eventful night you have been through," He said with sarcasm dripping in his voice, "but I'm assuming you had reasons to be. I mean you somehow got caught in traffic. No wait was that before or after the Hot-Ra's engine got overheated, when I have told you many times not to put so much pressure on the throttle? No, well I'm sure you already took your sweet time fixing the problem and driving over the speed limit that's when you got the local's attention and had the constables chasing you until you managed to give them the slip but lost track of time."

He could almost see it in his head of what the Charioteer had gotten herself into, knowing her reckless driving behind the wheel as he had been with her so many times. If his heart wasn't already inside its canonic sacred jar, safe and sound, he was sure that it would have been feeling very pressurized by the ordeal.

"Yeah but they couldn't keep up with me, we both know that Rath." She said but the scribe could care less about what she thought of how she maneuvered those people yet listened as she continue to explain. "But by the time I got to the club, I saw another police car already at the scene and I just couldn't go in since I already had one on my tail tonight. Though I did notice they were putting these guys in their cars and that was it. I couldn't tell what went down over there but from what I figured they were being put in the 'slammers' for the night although they looked like they got their tuts handed to them."

_Well if only you knew Nef, if only you knew. That should teach those hooligans a valuable lesson of not underestimating someone by trying to outnumber them._

He didn't say any of this out loud though and was pleased to hear that the ruffians wouldn't be bothering anyone else for some time now. Although they were probably busy tending to their bruised pride right about now, the scribe inwardly smirked to himself. Not to brag or anything, but he knew he still got it after three thousand years and bet they hadn't expected to be 'floored' by someone who could be almost considered their very great grandfather.

He turned to Nefertina and saw she was giving him that look, the one where she wanted to know what happened since he had been there at the time when it had occurred. He honestly wasn't in the mood to go explaining anything to her and frankly he was still ticked off for what she put him through and wasn't going to tell her a single thing. Let her cough up a hairball for all he cared, he thought to himself.

But then he had an idea pop in his head and considering that it would be payback for her forcing him to go with her plans and being stuck waiting for her to show up.

"I don't know Nefertina, I mean really I thought you were going to show as you said you were. I mean with your driving, you could have gotten there in under less than a couple of minutes."

_That's it, I got something you very much want as I know something and you, like every woman, have to hear interesting tidbit. It's in your nature to want it_.

He saw Nefertina's eyes narrow though the woman was trying not to let it show but she was like an open papyrus to him. She was like a very hungry pussy cat who saw that someone was keeping the best cream from them and would do just about anything to get it. Oh yes he knew just how to get under her bandages without needing to use such extensive force. He knew how to bait and reel better than Jakal himself could with the likes of her.

_Here kitty, kitty, come on, don't you want it you overgrown furball. Come on I got a nice tasty treat you like to sink your teeth into._

"Hey don't blame me, I told you it wasn't my fault." Rath raised a brow, pretending to look skeptic while inside he was gloating as he acted out his part.

"Oh really are you absolutely sure? You know considering you're behind the wheel all the time and I mean one would have expected that the fastest charioteer in the Pharaoh's court would have gotten there without any trouble and we all know how you love to take things too fast."

He saw her frown and before she could say anything, he continued, wanting to make sure she didn't realize she was being played for a fool.

"Now, I would love to give you all the _juicy _details but I'm afraid I have other things preoccupying my thoughts at the moment. You know as well as I that tomorrow is my turn to do a certain _chore _and you know how _grueling _that can be which could very well have it slip my mind by then and I might even forget all about it within the next few days."

Ha, as if! He had to keep himself from barking a laugh when he said this. Him forgetting, that was highly unlikely as he was nothing like a certain Ram warrior with his one-track mind on gorging himself on food and the info would be stored inside his head without him forgetting a single thing about it. But he was keeping his expression neutral, knowing Nefertina couldn't stand not to be told something and would do just about anything to get it to leave his lips.

"Fine how about this, I'll do your share then. I'll clean the sacred cat's litter box for your week!" He had to resist smirking as she took it without hesitation.

_Gotcha kitty and the award for pulling the wool over your eyes goes to yours truly. Oh Nef, if only you could see what you got yourself into._

"Well if you really insist, I suppose I can tell you. From what I know those men couldn't really hold down their liquor. The owner must've thrown them out. As for me, around that time I decided to go use the facility before I decided to take my leave. Yet one would assume that's when the police showed up because they were loitering or pissing on private property just to spite everyone. That's all I can tell you, now if you will excuse me, I'm going to turn in. Good night Nef and oh have fun tomorrow cleaning the sacred cat's box."

He faked a yawn and walking past her to head out, not failing to see the gobsmack look on the Charioteer's face as she realized she had been duped and now had two weeks of cleaning Kahti's litter box 'cause she was right after Rath's. He could hear her cursing as he exited the lab but she should have seen it coming and learned not to underestimate the likes of him.

_Hmph, maybe that will teach you to be punctual next time and arrive on the designated clock instead of keeping everyone waiting like you're the Queen of the Nile._

Though he was slightly tired and ready to turn in as today had turn out to be a very long one for him, his mind was elsewhere at the moment. He was thinking about that young woman and recalling how they peered into each other's soul.

Though he kept his mind locked to keep anyone from breeching in to know his secrets, he found she had done the same and had a very strong aura around hers. He hadn't picked it up before but was now realizing there was something more to her than he had originally thought.

Whoever she was, she had very strong magic dwelling inside as he could feel it circulating through her body. He knew no ordinary mortal could have that much bountless energy yet couldn't quite figure as of why yet.

He could not stop thinking about her as he made his way to his sarcophagus. She continued to haunt his thoughts even when he closed his eyes and let himself fall into the blissful slumbers that sleep could provide for him. The last thing he thought before falling unconscious were those beautiful amber eyes of her…

* * *

Meanwhile around that same time as Rath was lying down for the evening back at the Sphinx, Jasmine was driving through the city and heading across the bridge so she could get back to her place. She was putting the bike into full throttle, not caring about any cops that were on patrol and which would probably come after her once they found her going over the speed limit down here. She didn't really give a hoot if they gave chase while flashing their red and blue sirens since she had other things on her mind and the least of her concerns was getting a ticket from those boys in blue.

_Beside I like to see them try and catch me. _There's no way they could keep up with her, not after the _Nightwing _had been upgraded with its' new modification that Lex had made sure she got before bringing the bike to the states. It had the horsepower that could almost be consider a mini sonic engine if she used it at its' true capacity.

They stood no chance against her and could easily spin circles around them and still have mileage to get her way around this town. But seemed like fortune was finally smiling upon her as there were no police around and she wasn't going to be pulled over anytime soon. She was making her way through traffic and since there weren't many cars around, didn't mind going at the pace she was and making sharp turns that would have had her tires screeching but knew how to handle this machine with no worries of losing control.

Lexington knew what he was doing when he came to designing this little beauty for her. It had the latest state of the art high-tech gears and a programmed AI interface that would only recognize her and allow no one else to ride it unless were given permission to input their data into its' database. The Nightwing was absolute perfection, she thought, with its' all black and blue chrome exterior, the Wyvern insignia shimmering silver in the moonlight. Not only did her baby have the finest engine Xanatos Enterprise could come up with, but it had been inlaid with a few magical incantations that allowed it to be nearly indestructible and the rider didn't have to worry about it getting broken down so easily.

It's like flying only on the ground, course she could've also activated the flier mode easily but wanted to just ride it out through here. She felt the cool breeze on her skin and had her hair flying behind her as she made her way to the other side without delay. It didn't take her very long as she was getting closer to her destination, seeing the industrial warehouse-like building up ahead. It was sitting on the outskirts of town but not so far from being isolated from civilization since she still had to get supplies every now and then but did have a great view of the island from across the distance.

_Home sweet home. _Not only that, but this was also her place of establishment, her working office. Sure, it didn't look exactly appealing what with its' seeming old-fashion construct exterior though written in plain white lettering etched in the glass pane on the door was _'Detective Jasmine Maza. Private Investigator_' and underneath it was her hours along with the number in case they failed to reach her or if she wasn't in at the moment.

Although not many would have realized it but she did consider this place to be a representation of who she was in some way -more than others. They both share a likeness of them not showing their true selves and let them believe what they see on the outer appeal. That they fail to understand the concept of 'appearances can be deceiving' until they step inside and see for themselves and get a better idea of who she really was and that she took herself very serious when on the job.

Jasmine drove the bike towards the back of the building, making a sharp U-turn before heading straight for the wall without slowing down or putting on the brakes.

Now if anyone had seen this, they would have thought she had lost her mind but what they didn't know was that this wall was not fully solid and was an illusionary barrier that was set up for herself. It had a downward ramp that lead underneath the building and into what was a garage-storage unit.

The lights came on as the automatic sensor detected her arrival and would later shut off when she left but not before setting the security system as she had no plans on going elsewhere this evening.

She pulled the bike right up next to a dark green 1957_Chevy Bel Air_. It was a similar model to her mother's back home but with a few minor adjustments and some upgrades that kept its' motor running even if it would outlast maybe two or three of the newer models that would someday come to the showroom in the nearby future.

She stopped and kicking the prop stand out before turning the ignition and killing the engine instantly. She ran a tired hand through her windblown hair, mussing it up further but it didn't really matter as she thought how exhausted she felt after she finally got in.

_Jalapeño, what a night this was. I hope Heather had better luck than I did today._She got off Nightwing and was heading for the steel ladder that was under the base of the building and climbing upward until she reached the trapdoor that was right above her head. She unlatched it and pulled herself through the small opening and was standing inside another room that had a dozen filing cabinets propped against the walls along with shelves stacked with binders, folders, notebooks, journals and other things that she kept in here.

This was where she had all her transitions, paperwork and other important documents filed away and categorizing them by date, client's name and information, everything that was absolutely necessary in her line of work.

With so many files on hand, one would think she had a hard time keeping track of everything there. But thanks to Owen, or should she say Puck, and him showing her a handy 'trick' she had no real trouble keeping tabs on what she had and 'the trick' was very useful in finding what she needed.

It came so easy as all she had to do was say the incantation while thinking of that particular piece, whether it was by name, date or some notes she had put down on it. Then shortly after this was said, the object would come flying right to her hands and having the information she needed on there.

She smiled to herself thinking how magic sure did provide such uses, especially since it kept things well organized and also kept her from losing her mind as she was not one to have the patience to be rummaging around all these papers without making a mess of things in the process.

She kicked the door close with her toe and then watched as the outline of it was already blending with the rest of the floorboard, making it completely invisible to anyone's eyes.

Call her cautious but she preferred to play it safe as she rather didn't want anyone coming into her home unless they were invited in by her or were simply someone who needed her help. This place was padded down and was like an impenetrable fortress when it came to the high wards she had on it and only someone with higher magic could be able to penetrate this place's defense though that person might come across some difficulties with the other neat gadgets she had set in for such an emergency.

She stepped into her main office-business room, seeing no need to turn on any lights since her eyes had already adjusted themselves the moment she got in. Her vision becoming more accurate and perceiving like that of any nocturnal being's and could see the outline of everything within the darkness. She was able to easily maneuver her way around and without knocking into anything while heading for the elevator that was on the far right side of the room.

She was waiting for the door to slide open before stepping in and then pressing one of the buttons in front of her, picking which floor she wanted to go to. She leaned her back against the wall while waiting for the car to start pulling her up. There were three floors to this building, well four if one were to count the underground garage -if they even knew about it.

The first was obviously where she conducted her business and it had the appearance of an ordinary office though she wanted her clients to be comfortable around her when they came in. She knew it was how one represented themselves and having acquired suitable taste when she pick out the furniture for it and wanted them to be moderate and impressive. The looks on her clients' faces were absolutely priceless and she could almost read the unasked question as they wondered if they had stepped into the wrong agency while Jasmine had to keep from laughing at the shock expression on them.

But really did they expect her to be anything like the people in those old black and white detective films her brother Broadway loved so much. This was the twenty-first century and she wasn't some second rate gumball average Joe. She was actually quite good at what she did when on the job as many of her clients complimented as did the prices she did for them.

Of course the people she had dropping in, well some weren't exactly normal but her motto was that she would take any case, whether from mortal or from magical beings and the most usually tended to be from the latter side.

She remembered how she used to dream of one day following in her parents' footsteps and being an officer of the law as well as a protector of the people just like her clan. But there was also her fascination with magic and after hearing the stories of her parents' travels around the world and helping the many people on their way, including a few of Oberon's children.

While she was working on earning her degree at the NYU, she thought what if she too could be of service for not just the mortals, but for the magical beings that were amongst them in this world.

She knew that even they had to deal with certain unresolved issues and couldn't very well go and ask the humans for their help since they couldn't quite grasp the concept of their existence or be of any absolute assistance to them.

She thought that everyone deserved a helping hand and who better than someone who used magic and was use to handling mortal's dilemmas. Not to mention with having some Fae blood in her and the backing of Lord Oberon and Lady Titania, that should help ease the tension should they not be so sure about her qualification.

It didn't take her very long for her to reach this decision and knowing what she had to do, and what she _wanted _to do. She started doing research and looking up certain areas around the continent, trying to find which seemed to be the most populated and was the local hot spot for the supernatural beings within the fifty-two states. Once that was done, all that was left was to discuss this with her clan and hoping they would abide with her decision and give their support.

She knew they were not expecting this when she told them her plans. They had figured that she would attend the police academy after college and join the NYPD where her mother's division was. Though she had admitted it had been something she once considered before but they deserved to know why she felt it might be a better alternative for her.

Listening to her as she explained her reasons for doing this, she saw her family was thinking over what she said and seeing it from her perspective. Not only would she still be one to uphold the law but it would benefit everyone as it wouldn't be fair not to consider the other race didn't have their share of problems and were not likely to open themselves to the mortals to do so. Her parents knew just how determined she was about this, seeing she had already made up her mind whether they liked it or not but understanding her reasons in all of it.

It was in her blood to help protect the people, her strong nature as a gargoyle, as well as to follow the Maza's line of thinking to uphold the law and bring justice to those who need it. They could see themselves in their youngest child who was very well committed to her decision in becoming a private investigator and moving cross-state. They didn't have much to worry about her, knowing she was fully capable of handling herself and would have no trouble on her own though they were going to miss her.

Everyone was on board with her as they consented to it, knowing that within a few months she would be moving to a place called California that was many miles from Manhattan. Her brotherly trio, seeing how their baby sister was going to be spreading her wings very soon and set up new roots elsewhere, decided to give her the shindig of a lifetime before she left.

It was quite a nice time and she did enjoy seeing her family and friends showing up to the Eeryie Building and coming to wish her the best of luck when they heard the news.

She saw Alex's grandmother, the Lady Titania along with her husband who heard of her plans and thinking her service would be very useful for their plight as they could use someone of her skill to provide aid to the Third Race.

The Xanatos also gave their well regards to her, her godmother hugging her and telling her to remember all she had showed her. Then when she saw her godfather he handed her a rolled up document and opening it to find it was a lease to a building that was under immediate construction and would be finished within a few more weeks, way before she would arrive there.

"Consider it a parting gift from us, we figure a private eye needs her own personal establishment to conduct her business, of course with a few adds on courtesy from yours truly."

He had found out about his godchild's plans before the clan was told and figuring what a better surprise than to give her a place to call her own and once the construction was finishes and with Puck's help, he would set a magic portal that would lead her there in no time flat. No hassle and it would keep things easy than to have her deal with the long flight.

She was very surprised though shouldn't have since she hadn't been sure of what place she could find or even an apartment she could use without giving herself away. Though she had to wait until construction was finished before she could go there, which was fine, as she was busy filling out the necessary paperwork to get her license and full registration complete and arranging for her stuff to be packed up and shipped over later on, when she got around to it.

This place might not seem like much grand or built elegant like the Taj Mahal but she didn't mind. She felt this was perfect and thankful for her godparents in providing her a place to make roots and also let her set up a shop around these part.

She had done some more looking into this area and learning about the magical communities that were in this area and once word got to some of the locals of her and the kind of work she was offering for their kind. Well let's just say it had been pretty hectic and left her with her hands full for the last few months and was well compensated for her services after she finished and then going at a more normal pace afterwards. Though financially speaking, money was not really an issue since she had a trust fund set up in her name by her godparents and had close to almost a quarter million in the bank.

She thought it was a nice gesture from her godfather though thinking he might have more or less did it just to peeve their folks off when he put money into hers and Bella's account. She was rather humble about her money and considered earning hers than having someone go and pay it from their own pockets. But at least she did use some of it to help pay for the electrical and utility bills while the rest was set-aside for a rainy day. Or whenever she came across a charitable event she would leave an anonymous donation to help the cause, feeling it was better to give back to the community and feeling pleased with herself.

That was her life in a nutshell and she enjoyed working as a detective and really had not much to complain about -well up until tonight, at least.

She was now passing the second part of the building and that floor happened to be her training room. She had to stay well in shape when on the job and it also was a great stress relief as she practiced some moves and also got to work on her other 'training' methods. The walls in that room were decorated with an assortment of different weapons, some she had used before on certain cases and proven to be most efficient against what she went up against. It never hurts to be prepared for anything in case she had a run in with someone who could prove to be more than she could handle hand to hand and wasn't exactly a normal being.

Then she finally arrived at her destination as she reached the third floor and exiting the elevator and stepping into the room. It was originally built as a single large two-story but after Xanatos brought the compound and had it converted into an apartment-studio for her, making it have a partial upper story on the side of the room opposite the main windows.

It was very spacious and running around the loft on one side that was an upper-level balcony, wider at either end as accessed by a pair of stairways, one located centrally in the room, and the other at the far end from the entrance.

A balcony ran along the wall, with a broader square extension at either end. The upper floor was where the bedrooms and bathroom were, one room for her and the others for guests or family members that should one day drop in and would need some place to crash for a while. At the end of it, the balcony extended further out into the loft than the internal walls of the room, providing a walkway that ran around the bedroom and above the kitchen area that also had a bar and a dinette set.

It was a nice pad for her, a bit over spacious and having all kinds of décor littering the place that looked more fitting for someone with loads of money with the fine art and lavish furniture about but all this was hers and she liked her privacy as much as the next person. Home sweet home.

She heard the TV was on and walking over to the end of the room to the entertainment area, she saw a female gargoyle sitting on the leather couch, flipping through the channels while munching away on some popcorn and grabbing the soda sitting on the table. Jasmine mentally shook her head before letting her presence be known as she hadn't even heard her coming in.

"Heather, if I told you once, I told you at least a dozen times, please use a coaster for your drink as I don't want you leaving any rings on that table. You know that cost four hundred dollars and was a home warming gift from my sister and Alex." The gargoyle turned and saw Jasmine standing behind her.

"Hey Jazz, welcome back!" She said as Jasmine came over and joined her side, "Wow you look really tuckered out. I take that this was a total dud like the last few."

She figured as much since Jasmine had been checking all the places and hoping her quarry was among one of them but judging from the tired expression on her face Heather knew it hadn't been going so well that evening.

Jasmine sighed as she leaned her head back and looking up at the ceiling, certainly thinking what a bust tonight had turned out to be and was no closer to finding Minos at all. "Yes but it was far worse than you can imagine Heather. Apparently besides being hit on by every male within the five mile radar of every guy in every bar and club, I had to fight these morons who just were a waste of time but still left me in a very bad mood."

Heather had not been expecting that though she should have seen it coming, knowing it was partly her doing as she was the one to have forced her cousin to dress in that get-up. Also the fact that Jasmine was a very attractive individual, whether in her normal form or her garg self but still sometimes those people needed to understand she was not that kind of girl to be played around with.

She was glad to hear she was all right, though probably not for the boys who dared to mess with her. They'll probably be wondering how someone like her had managed to whoop their asses so easily. They should consider themselves lucky that was all she did to them. Then again, they wouldn't have stood a chance since Jasmine was no pushover. She was a master blackbelt and also very formidable and wouldn't have hold back if they weren't simply human. They should be grateful that Jazz wasn't going to go all garg on them and probably scared the living daylights out of them. But Jasmine always did have better control over her inner being and made to keep it well under especially since the night was suppose to be theirs, not locked away under some enchantment like now.

"Wow that sucks but I'm sure you'll have better luck tomorrow. I mean the Council will understand and can't keep hounding you since you have been doing all you can all the time since you have been working for six days nonstop to find him."

Jasmine made an unladylike snort as she looked at her cousin with a bored expression, "Heather that won't make any difference to them. They won't be so thrilled to find out that I haven't found Minos yet especially since they wanted this to be done like maybe oh I don't know, two days ago."

Sometimes she hated those pompous high and mighty Faes at times. They just seemed to want her to do things within a certain timeframe and get them done underway. It wasn't like she wasn't trying to do her job; she was doing everything within her power to track Minos down. She was only one person, well half human half gargoyle anyway but she couldn't really make a complaint about it now can she?

Heather passed Jasmine some of her soda, figuring she liked something to drink thinking she really needed it more than she did and saw Jazz thank her for it.

"But it's not your fault. Seriously, you've been working hard to crack this case and I know cause I have seen you go down towards the areas he has been to, look at the damage done and then some. I mean there are like a billion night clubs, how are you suppose to find a single Minotaur among all of them? Well besides the obvious that he's half bull and wouldn't be hard to spot but still wouldn't it be fair they gave you a hand in this. Like if you had something of his, like a piece of cloth, a tuft of fur or whatever and then you can easily pinpoint him, no contest. But let's face it, this is San Francisco we're talking here, home and resident to the all supernatural and it would be like trying to look through a thousand haystacks for one single needle, course said 'needle' is a five hundred pound bull made of muscles and raging hormones and such."

The half gargoyle knew what Heather was saying but did little to ease her. "Yeah well it looks like I might just have to contact Sandra tomorrow and hope she can give me more insight than Willy did. Don't get me wrong, I trust the guy but then at least she'll be able to give me something, though her visions aren't always a hundred percent for certain but I guess it's better than naught and help me find Minos faster."

She then narrowed her eyes and the can in her hand was being crushed as she thought of what a day she'd been put through and wanting to get her hands on that no good half-bull immortal… An inhumane growl escaped from Jasmine's lips as she said snarling, "When I do find him, he's seriously going to regret ever coming to this town, I swear by Avalon, he's gonna regret tangoing with the likes of me."

After the night she had went through, she deserved some retaliation and wanted to pay that bull bastard.

Heather said nothing but taking the destroyed can from her cousin's grasp and set it down, seeing how mangled it was and knew she was pissed about tonight. She'd hate to be in Minos' shoes right this very moment. If there was one thing she learned while hanging around her cousin, it was never to go messing with the wrong Maza, especially since they can revert into a super strong creature and use powerful magic, and they know just how to use it.

Those who deal with Jasmine, had to learn to give her nothing but the honest truth or they'd be finding themselves in a whole new world of pain if they didn't cooperate.

The bronze-skinned gargoyle then went to pat her on the shoulder and was doing her best to try and calm her cousin down. She thought maybe if she told her what she found, that might help ease her tension, if not by a smidge since it was all they got going for them so far.

"Hey I know tonight seem like a total bust but while you were out checking around those places downtown, I manage to hack in and download the city's map landscape and checking the areas he has been at over the last couples weeks. I've been thinking it wouldn't be hard to figure where exactly his lair could be or which bank he might strike next if possible but we might need some more outlets and blueprints from city hall to further look into it." She pulled her laptop from under the table and showing the image she had uploaded as well as placing 'x's in which areas he had been at and seeing how far apart they were.

That seemed to do the trick as Jasmine was now staring at the outline on the screen before turning to Heather with a weary grin on her face. "Now that's something worth hearing. I want you to try to figure the exact pattern and also where it's most likely he's in. No doubt it has to be somewhere nearby unless he can run with hooves for feet with all that gold he's carrying. Keep up the good work."

"No prob Jazz and don't worry, you'll find him since you're a Maza and Maza always stop the bad guys, be it mortal or something otherwise."

"Yeah thanks for that, I really needed the pep talk but now let's just take our mind off work for the moment and see what's on tonight."

"That's the spirit, so let's take a look and see!" Heather grabbed the remote and started flipping channels, trying to find what was on at this hour until it came to an old episode from a show they saw last week but at least was something that could preoccupy them for a little while.

They finished watching it before it went to commercial and Jasmine seeing the time was close to one in the morning. Jasmine put her hand over her mouth to suppress the yawn that came out as she decided to call it a night.

"Look I'm going to turn in, don't stay up too late cause last time you did, you left the TV on and there was some action movie on and it was blasting at full volume. I almost thought we were under attack and nearly shot your head off when I checked out what it was."

Heather flushed and her cheeks turning a slightly darker shade of peach as she too remembered that since her cousin came rushing in, eyes aglow and her hands sparking with blue energy as she was ready to conjure a fireball before realizing what had happened.

"Oh yeah I should have known that I left something on, sometimes I'm so forgetful and I guess maybe it's a good idea to call it a night too. Although I might just simply go work out downstairs for a bit and burn some of the calories though with our high metabolism you wouldn't think we would need to work out. I mean thank Avalon you have those special tinted glass there."

One of the pros that Jasmine had for owning this area was that she had placed a special sort of tint glass on the windows to keep sunlight out, just in case, but then also shutters that helped to prevent anyone seeing who was down there working.

Last thing she wanted was rumors circulating in the tabloids of someone seeing a gargoyle doing aerobics or yoga. Yeah she could definitely see the headlines for that in the paper and it did give her something to laugh at after what she had been through tonight.

"No problem, take your time and you know since we already cast the spell that will simply turn you mortal and not stone when morning comes, so you shouldn't be so worried about that. By the way did you get any word from your folks yet?"

Heather shook her head as she hadn't but figured they would whenever they got the chance to. "Not yet but but father and mother are probably still traveling aboard and most likely recharging their batteries right now or something and I'm glad you're okay in letting me stay here while they're gone."

"Of course it's the least I can do since we're cousins after all and you're more than welcome to stay with me as long as you like. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go upstairs and get ready for bed, nite."

"Nite!" She watched as Heather left the room and heading for the second floor before she headed upstairs and reaching for the first door on the left. Opening the door, she tried to make as little noise as possible in case they were asleep, which she hoped as she wanted to go and lie down.

But as soon as she managed to pry it open half an inch, she found it thrown open and her toppling to the floor with two large gargoyle beasts sitting on top of her, both licking her face at the same time.

"Oh I missed you guys too, now Raj come on, don't do that. Bagheera, no that tickles!" She couldn't help laughing as both garpets were showering her with their undying affection, glad to see her home and been waiting ever so patiently for her to return.

She reached under Bagheera's chin, rubbing the spot he liked while patting Rajah on the snout to let herself get up. They were about almost the same size as Bronx though Bagheera was bigger than his brother and their coloring was different than both their parents. Bagheera was a much darker blue than his father, almost black with yellow glowing eyes while Rajah had taken on more the characteristic of their mother in body structure though bore dark stripe markings over his slightly reddish-orange body. She shooed them off of her and sitting upright while seeing they were sitting right next to her, their tails wagging as they barked and nuzzled her.

They were two special garpets that she got off from Avalon when she last visited there with her family as a child. She remember how excited she was after hearing the stories her parents told her about that place and when they arrived there to see all the gargoyles and meeting them in person.

Some had immediately recognized her parents and elder sister but when they saw her and Bella, they figured out who they were and were instantly welcomed to their home. She met the old couple that had been raising the gargoyles and were very nice as they went to show them around, explaining the history of Avalon as well as stories told about the legend behind King Arthur who once resided on this mystical island.

They even got to see where some of the most recently hatched gargoyles were including those two small ones that had been hatching as Jasmine went to see for herself when they came out into this world, all cute and yapping. She remembered having the two pups trail behind her as she continued to roam the castle. It had been a load of fun and they had become so attached to her that when it had been time to go home and the pups, not wanting her to leave and she didn't like having to go either.

Catherine and Tom had decided to let her take them with her, that was of course after she got her parent's permission since her father thought it all right as every child deserved to have a close companion while her mother wanted them housebroken so that they didn't leave a mess at the Eeryie building.

They were the best companions a gargoyle could have around, like guard dogs they were fiercely loyal to a point and always by her side when she needed them. They had been through thick and thin and shared many things together as the years went by. But when she had made the decision to head upstate, the thought of not only was she leaving her family behind but them as well. She knew it would have left them heartbroken and she didn't think she would have like it either but with a little help from her godparents, she was able to transport the two here and making sure the secured wards were set so that her pets would be let to roam around.

They were very good with keeping an eye on the place when she was out and even if someone dare try to get in, then they would have to face these two. They would not let anyone dare enter their mistress's home without her given permission.

"Okay okay I miss you both too, all right you win." Eventually they ceased though Jasmine now had their drool clinging to her in wet globs and didn't like the idea of going to bed like this. Especially when she knew she didn't exactly smell like fresh roses either. She decided to go shower first, figuring she could really go for one to help ease the tension in her body and make her feel more relax once she hit the sack.

She walked into the adjoin bathroom and went to turn the facet on and while she waited until the water was warmed up, she proceed to remove her clothes. She could smell the booze and cigarettes that cling to them, knowing that after hitting every bar and club in town that it was bound to get on her as well as some of the stink from the alley behind that club.

It made her gag and wrinkle her nose; she quickly tossed them into the hamper, shutting the lid close over it. She made a mental note to get them washed sometime tomorrow as the last thing she needed was to have that stinking up all her other clothes also that she didn't like the reminder it left of what a total bust tonight was.

She took her time getting cleaned up as she stood under the shower head, letting the water wash away the grime and dirt that cling to her and then lather herself from head to toe until the only thing that she could smell was the lavender scented body wash. She used another towel to dry her hair and then slipped into some comfortable clothes before heading back to the bedroom.

She saw Bagheera and Rajah lying down in their spots, waiting for her to show as she got out and made to sit on the bed. They knew she had a long day and would let her rest but they would be on their guard to keep watch over her as she slept. She smiled as she pat both beasts on the head, "All right boys, I'll see you both in the morning bright and early."

Yet even as she made to lie down and try to let sleep take over, she found herself unable as she was thinking back to what happen in the alley. Mostly about that person that had helped her, and she wondering who he was.

Those undeniable green eyes that shone like two emeralds, eyes that were so memorizing, that she had felt something stir within her that she hadn't felt before until that very moment. She wished she had gone and asked for his name. Now all she had to remember him by were those eyes.

_Give it a rest Jazz, it's not like you're going to see him, I mean what are the chances you'll see him again?_

Yet that didn't stop her from hoping that maybe, that somewhere along the line they'd meet again and soon she fell asleep dreaming about him unaware that another was thinking the same himself about her as well.


End file.
